Lyrical Magical: A Collection of Nanoha Drabbles
by RansMuse
Summary: My collection of random Nanoha drabbles, many focusing on Nanoha/Fate, with Vivio often included. Setting varies between original series, A's, and mid StrikerS.
1. 50 themes

Summary: A set of one-sentence drabbles primarily featuring Nanoha and Fate. Timeline varies between the original series, A's, and StrikerS. Spoilers for mid-StrikerS, but written mostly pre-episode 18ish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or the characters.

* * *

#01 – Comfort

She had taught herself to be tough and self-reliant, so as not to be a burden on others; and yet, here in Fate's arms she couldn't resist the urge to bury her head in her friend's shoulder and let that welcoming warmth protect her from her fears.

#02 – Kiss

"Arigatou, Fate-chan," Nanoha happily giggled as she pecked the other girl on the cheek, the blonde stuttering and flushing charmingly.

#03 – Soft

Curled happily in the comfort of Fate's arms, the blonde still snoozing and making the most of their one rare day to sleep in, Nanoha made a mental note to send Hayate a box of her favorite sweets imported from her parents' café for setting up the wonderful, single bed (and what a bed!) apartment for them.

#04 – Pain

Her vision was swimming in and out, Vita's voice only a buzz in the white noise swimming through her brain, and all her mind could focus on as her body went into shock was the disappointment that Fate's ribbon, her beloved good luck charm, had disintegrated in the blast.

#05 – Potatoes

Poking her head into the tiny kitchenette their apartment had been furnished with, her heart warmed as she watched Fate gently guiding Vivio's hands in peeling vegetables for the evening's meal.

#06 – Rain

Giggling and cuddling the little girl in her arms, Nanoha sat wrapped up in a warm, fluffy blanket with Vivio on her lap, the two of them listening to the sound of the rain as they waited for Fate to bring over mugs of hot cocoa for all of them to share.

#07 – Chocolate

Stuttering in embarrassment, Fate thrust out the cutely wrapped package towards Nanoha, violet eyes widening in shock then softening as she happily accepted the gift.

#08 – Happiness

Thrilled at finally being able to realize her dreams alongside her closest friends, Nanoha couldn't contain the surge of joy bubbling in her heart and dashed towards Hayate and Fate, linking arms and laughing as she dashed off through the new 6th Division training grounds with them at her side.

#09 – Telephone

Fate blushed as she hesitantly typed a text message to Nanoha; while not as intimate as speaking telepathically, she had to admit to being warmed whenever her cell phone buzzed to indicate one of her friends was thinking about her.

#10 – Ears

Nanoha and Fate could only apologize over and over again to Zafira as they desperately tried to get Vivio to let go of his ears, the wolf knight stoically bearing the little girl's rough affections even as he cringed at Vita's uncontrollable laughter in the background.

#11 – Name

Whenever Fate called her name in that lyrical, adoring tone, Nanoha would always remember that day so long ago when they began their friendship.

#12 – Sensual

Fate couldn't help but gulp nervously as Nanoha slowly ambled towards her with an unmistakable look in her eye, the seductive sway to the auburn-haired girl's hips sending a slow shiver down her spine.

#13 – Death

Fate could only stare blankly at Nanoha's pale, still form on the hospital pallet, tears spilling down her cheeks as she wondered if it was her destiny to always lose the people she loves.

#14 – Sex

Sliding her lips along the curve of Nanoha's jaw, Fate pushed the other girl firmly against the wall, hands sliding over smooth, warm skin earning a throaty moan.

#15 – Touch

Whenever the pressure of the innumerable obstacles life threw at them became overbearing, a simple touch on her hand and a quiet glance from confident, violet eyes never failed to melt away all of her doubts.

#16 – Weakness

Nanoha's gaze shifted between the crimson, and burgundy and verdant pairs of eyes fixated on her, sad puppy dog expressions in full effect, and felt her insides crumble and all her tough resolve melt to mush.

#17 – Tears

Gently brushing away the tears trickling down Nanoha's cheek, Fate leaned down and pressed a kiss to her love's lips, pouring all her love and faith into that touch.

#18 – Speed

Speed was her specialty, her moves as lightning tearing through the air, yet she found her legs weighted down under some mysterious force when Nanoha turned stormy, violet eyes towards her.

#19 – Wind

Securely holding Vivio in her arms, Nanoha slowly elevated into the air with Fate close by her side, the two of them gliding slowly through the air encouraged by their daughter's excited laughter.

#20 – Freedom

To Nanoha, there was nothing more wonderful and freeing as flying, using her magic to send her body cutting skillfully through the air; especially when Fate was there flying in the same sky beside her.

#21 – Life

As she lay awake watching Nanoha and Vivio's deep, even breathing as they slumbered, Fate couldn't help but wonder how a clone, a fake, such as she could have deserved happiness such as this.

#22 – Jealousy

Fate's beauty and gentle charisma always drew in many admirers; and despite the easy going smile on Nanoha's face, the auburn haired girl couldn't help but grip a lieutenant's hand a bit tighter than comfortable for the man when his gaze lingered too long.

#23 – Hands

Blushing hotly, it had taken all of Fate's courage to reach over and hesitantly slide her hand into Nanoha's, the other girl rewarding her with a brilliant smile and gentle squeeze of her fingers.

#24 – Taste

Fate leaned down to steal a quick kiss from Nanoha, giggling at the lingering taste of caramel milk on her girlfriend's lips.

#25 – Devotion

They never needed any formal acknowledgment with each other; a simple nod and a smile and they both knew they would stand together even to the end.

#26 – Forever

Vivio snuggled deeper into the sheets between her Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama, the little girl smiling sleepily as she wished with all her heart that she could keep this happiness forever.

#27 – Blood

Coughing and spitting out a mouthful of blood, violet eyes narrowed and darkened as Nanoha gripped Raising Heart tighter, willing the staff to continue charging; and even as she felt something tear deep inside of her, she forced the energy to explode out, eyes closing in a prayer for the end.

#28 – Sickness

Worried crimson eyes stayed vigilant over Nanoha's pale form as a hand gently and methodically ran a damp towel over feverish skin.

#29 – Melody

Nanoha was entranced as she watched Fate sway gently with Vivio in her arms, the blonde humming a soft lullaby to the sleepy little girl.

#30 – Star

"Maybe… too much?" Nanoha rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as the Stars Forwards lay dazed and slumped down on the ground and Vita dangled and struggled in a tree above them, the pissed off knight shouting obscenities at her as she vainly tried to untangle her barrier jacket from the branches.

#31 – Home

"Tadaima," Fate called out as she walked into the apartment, Nanoha and Vivio glancing up from their playful giggling to greet her with loving smiles.

#32 – Confusion

"Grandma?" Vivio innocently queried at her mama's prompting, blinking in puzzlement as Momoka Takamachi suddenly froze then slid bonelessly out of view of the video display, Nanoha nervously laughing and scratching her cheek.

#33 – Fear

"I was thinking about changing my barrier jacket a bit…" Fate trailed off her comment as a chill ran down her spine at the excited, somewhat manic look of glee that suddenly filled Hayate's eyes.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Eriol and Caro both sighed inwardly as Fate affectionately smoothed down their hair and fixed their uniforms; while they both adored their pseudo-guardian, it was hard to be bad-ass military recruits when their captain worried and fussed over them like a mother hen.

#35 – Bonds

As Nanoha sat transfixed to the television screen, ignoring everything but the blushing blonde shyly conversing to her through video mail, Yuuno thought that he should be jealous of the instant bond that ensnared the two girls; but Nanoha's smile and the happiness now present in Fate's eyes, visible even through a DVD recording, instantly banished any such thoughts.

#36 - Market

Hayate couldn't help but giggle at Fate as the blonde anxiously dragged her to the market for advice on preparing a special anniversary meal for her and Nanoha.

#37 – Technology

"Master, it is 1600 hours. Evening training begins in fifteen minutes." "Sir, it is 1600 hours…" Breathing heavily and reluctantly untangling themselves from each other, both Fate and Nanoha sighed in disappointment and briefly considered flinging their beloved devices out the window…

#38 – Gift

Vita gruffly thrust her old, beloved stuffed bunny towards Vivio mumbling that the kid better take good care of it, an embarrassed flush coloring her cheeks as the little girl delightedly snuggled the toy and attached herself to the knight's waist in gratitude.

#39 – Smile

Alisa rolled her eyes and nudged a giggling Suzuka as they caught Fate and Nanoha in another love-love trance, the two girls staring into each other's eyes with goofy grins on their faces.

#40 – Innocence

When people first meet Nanoha, no one can ever believe that a girl with such a sweet demeanor could possibly be the TSAB's "Ace of Aces" or more infamously the "White Devil".

#41 – Completion

Crimson eyes widened to the size of saucers when Nanoha sweetly brushed her lips against Fate's to silence the blonde's nervous stuttering; they had danced around their attraction to each other for years and the auburn-haired girl finally decided it was high time to push for the next step.

#42 – Clouds

"Tag, you're it!" Hayate was playfully shoved from behind, the shocked girl turning to see Nanoha blowing a raspberry at her and speeding off into the sky; puffing out her cheeks, she crouched to zoom off after the other girl, but a muffled _Sonic Move_ was her only warning before a stealthy hand snatched her hat and a giggling Fate also sped off, Hayate mock yelling after her as she gave chase after her friends amongst the clouds.

#43 – Sky

After the accident, when Nanoha had been told that she would probably never fly again, the auburn-haired girl kept up a tough front, never showing any sign of pain in front of her friends and family; but Fate would catch her friend staring longingly out the window and knew the girl's free spirit would shatter if she could never be one with the sky again.

#44 – Heaven

Hayate looked around the busy mess hall, her Knights surrounding her and bickering affectionately, Nanoha and Fate attentively listening to Vivio ramble childishly, the Forwards boisterously laughing and full of energy, and she couldn't help but grin in contentment; this was home.

#45 – Hell

Vita had to remind herself that Nanoha was her friend and captain and that she wasn't allowed to _Gigantcrusher_ the other girl, even as she gritted her teeth and climbed out of the crater her body had created when she got _Divine__Buster_'d into the ground during a combat demonstration.

#46 – Sun

They had to practically drag Hayate out of her office, their friend protesting loudly about the amount of paperwork she had to do, but they finally convinced her to let the Long Arch crew handle things for an afternoon and laze out in the sun with them; it had been way too long since their friend had just relaxed and had some fun!

#47 – Moon

Quietly opening the window to the Takamachi household, Fate paused to dismiss her barrier jacket before silently climbing into the darkened bedroom and sliding into the bed where Nanoha patiently waited, violet eyes glinting in anticipation in the gleam of the moonlight.

#48 – Waves

Nanoha shared a grin with Hayate and the two girls grabbed Vita by her arms and legs and dashed across the field into the lake, the red head screaming curses at the two as they all tumbled into the chilly water.

#49 – Hair

"Master, I apologize for being late…." Signum trailed off as she eyed the three girls in front of her, Hayate giggling softly as she re-adjusted the mini side ponytail she had managed to pull together with her short hair, Nanoha smiling mischievously as she ran one hand through her free-flowing auburn locks, and Fate blushing slightly as she adjusted the cross-pin holding back her bangs, and the knight decided it was safest for her not to comment.

#50 – Supernova

"Mama!" Vivio excitedly tugged on Zafira's fur and pointed at the sudden burst of pink energy exploding in the distance, the wolf knight bemusedly sighing and sending a telepathic warning to Shamal to expect visitors…

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my simple one-sentence drabbles. I apologize for the grammar mistakes and such. This was definitely an interesting writing exercise for me. . I admit to cheating in a couple of places, but shhh… hopefully people won't notice. . .

I borrowed the theme set and idea from the 1sentence livejournal community. I hope they don't mind! It just seemed like such a fun writing exercise that I couldn't resist. I would try and post it to their community, but I don't actually use a journal. So… . :x

Anyway, thank you for reading!


	2. Eyes

Drabble Theme: Eyes

Summary: Fluffy fic focusing on Nanoha/Fate and Nanoha/Vivio mother+daughter love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or the characters.

* * *

Dashing out of the elevator, I quickly duck down the hall leading towards the Captains' residence. I don't bother to stifle my laughter as an empty tea can grazes past my ear followed by Vita-chan's annoyed shouts. Grinning with mischief, I can't resist popping my head back around the corner to playfully wave at my livid Vice Captain before jogging away before she can find more ammunition.

'Vita-chan's always so cute' I giggle to myself as I wave my hand over the door sensor leading into my quarters.

Blinking at the dimmed lighting in the room, I let my eyes adjust before carefully stepping inside. My ears twitch slightly as familiar sounds drift down from the sleeping area, the smile on my face widening as I slowly pad over to peek unnoticed at the pair snuggled up on the bed.

Comfortably settled on Fate-chan's lap, Vivio wiggles and cuddles her stuffed bunny to her chest as her mama gently and patiently brushes through her hair, undoing the snarls and tangles that tended to accumulate over the course of the day. Humming a simple melody, Fate-chan's voice floats softly through the air, the little blonde's eyes drooping as she's lulled by the soothing tones.

A warm ache spreads through my chest as I gaze at the two most important people in my life.

They had stumbled into my life and without even knowing, had each stolen pieces of my heart with just a look. Sad, beautiful eyes gazed at me and I had fallen helplessly each time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_When I saw the little girl swallowed up in the linens of the bed in the infirmary ward, she had seemed so tiny and fragile. I could understand now why Fate-chan would occasionally come home in tears, burying her face into my shoulder as she kept her arms firmly anchored around me. _

_She had to see so many innocents hurt by the cruelties of the world. So many children in pain, caught up in tragedies that they should not have been a part of. _

_And it was impossible to save them all._

_A feeling of protection had washed over me as I sat watching that child sleep. And when she cried out for a mama that I wasn't even sure existed, something in my heart twisted. _

_I had never really given much thought to being a mother, in all honesty. I was a person of the sky and my life was my work. _

_And yet I cannot deny the feeling that kept me rooted to the girl's bedside throughout that night. As I slipped my hand into hers, tiny fingers gripped desperately at me and I could not help but feel that no power in this universe could have torn me away. _

_And the next day, when I found the little girl wandering outside after having escaped from her room, those feelings only got stronger as I was immediately entranced by the girl's crimson and verdant gaze. There was no mistaking this feeling. And I knew then that I was forever lost. _

_Because, after all, it was not the first time such an event had occurred._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Those eyes have always captured me._

_Everything had changed the moment I received Raising Heart and chose to help Yuuno-kun with the Jewel Seeds. I had no idea what I was doing and it was scary and confusing and difficult… yet also exciting and rewarding to be able to help a new friend and discover the potential that had laid hidden within me. But then we ran into a blonde girl with deep, beautiful, burgundy eyes._

_I felt my world shift beneath my feet. _

_It was hard being beaten. It was frustrating not knowing why I had to fight against this mysterious girl. Why did we have to be rivals? Why should we treat each other as enemies? _

_Why, when those burgundy eyes gazed at me with such sadness hidden in their depths? There was no malice there, only pain and beauty and determination. _

_And also a loneliness that made my heart ache. _

_I wanted, needed to understand this girl. And so we fought as rivals. It was the only way I could think of to make her listen. My powers grew with my drive to understand._

_And when, in the end, we were able to stand holding hands, just gazing into each other's eyes… my world righted itself. _

_I knew everything would be all right, as long as I could be there. As long as I could gaze into her eyes and bask in her warmth. I would hold her hand and one day… one day maybe the loneliness within those burgundy depths would be healed._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaking my head out of my reverie, I glance back as Fate-chan finishes brushing out Vivio's hair and gives her a loving kiss on the top of her head. Perhaps noticing me from the corner of her eye, Fate-chan looks up and her eyes immediately soften.

Gently poking the little girl, she points towards me and Vivio wiggles around to face me. Her eyes light up, excited crimson and verdant shining as she scrambles off the bed. Latching herself onto my legs, she smiles delightedly up at me. "Mama, welcome home!"

Fate-chan giggles behind her hand as I gently pry my daughter off my legs and lift her into my arms. She reaches out and smoothes back Vivio's blonde hair as she continues to smile softly at me. "Welcome back, Nanoha."

A warm wave of affection fills my heart and I can't help myself from leaning over and resting my forehead against Fate's. One arm slides around my waist, pulling me and Vivio closer. Her other hand gently slides through my bangs, her fingers caressing down to glide over my jaw, and she pulls back briefly to brush her lips over my cheek. Studying those eyes so close to my own, I can only see affection and love and trust there.

"I'm home."

* * *

Author's Notes: It's been awhile. Thank you again for reading my little drabble. I apologize that it isn't very well written. Having to use more than one sentence does tend to show the weaknesses in a person's storytelling form. So thank you for sticking with it until the end despite that.

This little drabble, as well as about 4 others, have been swimming through my brain for the last few months. They just have not been assembling well in my head, so I pretty much shelved it. Until today. A fit of inspiration struck and I ended up re-writing and finishing this one within a day. There are probably many flaws that need to be corrected, but I'm pretty happy with the end result. I'm actually just happy to have finished something! XD When ideas float in my head and have no idea where to go, it gets me a bit frustrated. So this was quite a relief.

It is quite sappy. Probably a bit over the top. But I was in the mood for some fluff, especially Nanoha/Fate and Vivio and her mamas fluff. I hope you don't mind.

Thank you to all who gave such kind reviews and thoughts about my previous drabble. It really meant the world to me and they are all saved on my computer forever to look at when I need a bit of pep. Thank you so much. /bows

P.S. I'm very bad at trying to get to this site to format for me. I hope it turns out ok. It's kind of odd how it doesn't allow asterisks and other characters...


	3. Vivio&

Summary: This might not interest as many people, since it's not Nanoha/Fate centric. But it was floating around my brain and was too cute to not jot down. Signum/Vivio bonding. Set post-StrikerS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or the characters.

* * *

Signum glanced up from her conversation with a training officer, keen eyes spotting a tiny mop of blonde hair weaving down the hallway of the Bureau facility. Lost in the hustle and bustle as uniformed officers hurried to and from meetings and assignments, a little girl hesitantly made her way through the building, cautiously trying to avoid bumping into the legs of the adults who barely noticed her presence.

Arching a curious bow, she politely excused herself and followed after the child, watching in mild amusement as she tentatively peered into the various doorways and hallways connecting the large building, a puzzled expression on the little blonde's face as she obviously tried to find her way.

The knight lightly cleared her throat. "Takamachi Vivio."

The little girl froze mid-step, crimson and verdant eyes widening as she spun around and tilted her head back to gaze nervously at the stern figure intently watching her.

"S-Signum-oneesan?"

'_Onee-san…'_ Her brow furrowed at the title, but she quickly dismissed the thought to focus on the matter at hand. "Why are you walking here by yourself? Where are your mothers?"

The tiny blonde blushed and hugged her stuffed bunny to her chest, staring down at her shoes to avoid the woman's piercing gaze. "F-Fate-mama is coming back from Chrono-ojisan's ship today, but Nanoha-mama has class and can't go meet her." The little girl pouted sadly and peeked up at the knight. "So I thought I'd go see her by myself…"

Signum gazed at the shy girl, the little blonde fidgeting nervously under her stare. Despite herself, she couldn't help but be reminded of someone… a certain blonde haired enforcer who, for all her ferocity in battle, had the same hesitant, shy side as the little girl in front of her. The edge of her mouth twitched up in a nostalgic smile. "Understood. I will escort you to the waiting area then."

Vivio glanced up in surprise, heterochromic eyes widening as a slender hand was offered to her. Slipping hesitant fingers into the woman's strong, gentle grip, the blonde blushed and smiled shyly up at the knight.

Eyes softening in a fond smile, Signum nodded and began heading down the path towards the teleport entry area, consciously slowing her steps to match with the child's slower toddling.

"Next time, come and get me or one of the other knights if you wish to walk around the facility. Your mothers would be worried if you were to get lost."

"Hai, Signum-oneesan."

A slender eyebrow twitched slightly. "Just… Signum is fine."

"But…"

A stern look silenced the protest, Vivio scrunching up her nose as she looked up at the woman. "Hai… Signum."

Smiling fondly, she ruffled a hand through the girl's blonde hair. "You're a good kid. Just like your mothers."

Beaming at the mention of her mothers, Vivio nodded enthusiastically and clutched happily at the older woman's hand. The pink-haired woman gave a low chuckle in amusement and gently nudged the girl towards the correct section of the facility.

The pair drew many stares as they leisurely walked through the hallway. Passing officers couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the infamous leader of the Wolkenritter being tugged along hand in hand by a small child. Giggles and muted whispers spread as they passed, the officers unable to suppress their amusement at the sweet image of the fierce knight gently escorting the little girl.

The knight's eyes narrowed in an icy glare at the tittering, eyes glinting dangerously as she scanned the crowd of gossipers to take note names to recommend to Instructor Takamachi for _intensive_, remedial training. The giggles immediately ceased and Signum couldn't help a satisfied smirk from tugging at her lips as the on-lookers hastily scattered.

At Vivio's questioning look she simply smiled and shook her head, the little girl blinking in confusion before continuing with her curious tour of the facility. The pair continued down the path hand in hand.

* * *

Author's Notes: Another one so soon? Is the world coming to an end??

This one has been mostly finished for awhile, actually. I was just a bit hesitant to post it, since I have doubts that people would find it as amusing as I did. But since I steeled my courage already to post the previous drabble, I thought I might as well go for it. Zenryouku zenkai, ne?

Btw, I had been planning to have Vivio call Signum, 'Signum-obasan' just 'cause the mental image tickled me to no end. But I changed it later, 'cause as amusing as it is, Signum doesn't quite look old enough for even someone as young as Vivio to make that mistake.


End file.
